1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to service registries and repositories in a data processing system and more specifically identifying implicit services links, using service usage information, in service registries and repositories in the data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Service registries and repositories (SRR) are considered as one of the corner stones of a typical service oriented architecture implementation. A service registry and repository is typically combined into a single system but may also be implemented as separate components linked together for cooperative processing of requests. A service repository allows users to store, manage, and query service metadata artifacts containing service descriptions. A registry provides functions for registered service declarations and elements of the derived content models with user-defined properties, relationships, and classifiers.
It is possible to explicitly associate relationships between different services in the repository; however it is not sufficient for identifying the soft links based on the services usage. For example, a suggestions function available on a typical online book ordering sites provides a capability to propose a list of books bought or considered by other customers who previously purchased the same book being considered by a customer. This is an example of behavioral or usage knowledge. The books are not related to each in any way other than the fact that the books are often bought together by consumers. This information can only be obtained from observing the consumer usage patterns and cannot be predicted before hand.
Behavioral patterns intelligence is typically missing from available services registries and repositories, where the intelligence can be applied in more ways than currently done on multiple businesses to consumers sites. Typical services are treated as separate entities, or a relationship between services is defined prior to use and much information available from observing services usage patterns is therefore not utilized.